


谋杀夜莺与玫瑰

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Summary: 感谢17-18赛季我美丽的火鸡女士Carolina Kostner在33岁竞技高龄还在自由滑重滑了《牧神午后》，构思的时候看了好几遍于是把曲子用了进来。





	谋杀夜莺与玫瑰

谋杀夜莺与玫瑰

|原作：游戏王zexal（动画）；  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|Christopher Arclight（Ⅴ）/天城快斗；原作向；R15，有隐晦的未成年性行为描写；请依据个人情况谨慎选择是否阅读。

 

梦里的夜莺衔着玫瑰飞过后，口哨声叫醒了克里斯。

他侧耳听，是《牧神午后》。随后他翻身揉眼睛，腿还麻着，他索性松开身体听了一会儿低低的口哨声。之后意识进一步苏醒，他才注意到休息室的小沙发上只自己一个。

他明明记得入睡时两人肢体交缠如章鱼狂舞。

翻回身后他在沙发靠背上发现一张便利贴，证实了自己记忆无误。他心直口快的托马斯弟弟在他们睡着时有过造访，本着不想面对两个起床气可怕的研究者，他留下了用词文雅的便利贴，斯文辱骂他所见的此情此景。其中摘录如下：

——别他妈在通话时候讲那么容易让人误会的话。  
——请不要在熬夜后睡着之前的早上不小心拨通你弟弟的号码，尤其是在他还站在你另一个初中生弟弟身边的时候。请相信，世界上没人想知道自己的大哥和谁一起滚上的沙发，以及“我嘴里发出来的声音你都听过了”这种恶心台词的诞生过程。不，想，听。  
——更不好奇你们如何厚颜无耻的在梦里做爱。不过你最好闷死在快斗怀里，这样世界将清净。  
——那样我也将不会去墓园探望你，毕竟看着你的死因我会直接大笑出声。

克里斯想了想，托马斯说的应该是今天一早。他和快斗在演算进行到紧要关头时连续熬了两天的夜，到清早终于出了结果。两个放下心事的研究者终于领教到困倦来袭的威力，互相搀扶着七拐八绕跌进休息室，拉了毯子就准备挤在沙发上先补个觉。

克里斯拽毯子过来时快斗正用最后的清醒乱抓杯子喝水，克里斯以为他要去对面的沙发，就自己先躺下，没想到身边人猫挤被炉似的爬进他怀中，扯了毯子就往里钻。克里斯被挤得差点掉下去，但快斗团入怀中，将脸扬起挤入他颈侧时，他心里那条毛绒绒的毯子就已自发将这突袭裹入。

“占我的沙发要付费的，不考虑给我吹个摇篮曲？我还没听过你吹口哨。”他迷迷糊糊的调侃，不忘在结尾哼笑。

他对面的快斗对着他眼都不睁。沙发很软，怀抱里带着皂粉的味道令人心安，睡意与疲惫和到达迁徙地的鸟一起铺天盖地的落下来塞满他的大脑。

“我嘴里发出来的声音你都听过了，那你自己想像一下不就好。我现在被你折腾到没那个力气……”

他们的对话就到此结束。至于被克里斯不小心压到终端打过去听了后半场直播的托马斯，大概率只收到了两个人在沙发上拉扯的吱嘎乱响，和最后快斗极度简略的半句回绝。

人生在世十七年尚未恋爱的托马斯，少年心在快斗带着脖子上的吻痕出现在他家厨房的第一个清早，就碎了满地再也黏不回来。恶劣印象助推着理解偏差跳上蒸汽火车翻山越岭，担心哥哥被强暴的决斗偶像在工作结束后摸到研究所，大费周章的谨慎入侵却只看到嫌犯和受害人挤在沙发里睡得正香。少年心之后碎了的兄弟情又被碾了两脚，托马斯先生只愤然离场留信抗议，已是足够对得起阿克雷德的教养。

克里斯把纸条贴到桌上时，快斗拿着水杯坐回他身侧。

“吵醒你了？不好意思，我没控制好，口哨声有点大。”

他眼神不太清明的摇头，显然是还没全醒。快斗看着他微干的唇举了举杯子：“喝水吗？”

克里斯点了点头，然后嘴上传来温热。快斗嘴对嘴喂过来，他吃惊时只来得及看到少年蝶翅般颤动的睫毛。“杯子里没了，去再给你倒。”放开他唇时快斗神色如常，白皙的脸上找不出羞赧或慌张。

“不喜欢？”快斗问的显然不是水。

“没有。刚醒……”他比划了一下没有说全。

“那把嘴张开再让我吻一下。”快斗靠过来，眼睑垂下，“克里斯……你刚醒时真的很漂亮。”

他乖顺的开口用唇舌滋润他潮湿的口腔。刚滑进体内的水流却让他脑海中思绪发芽，在多巴胺和内啡肽的交缠里孤高失眠后兀自迷惘。不能怪他，世上见过面前人旧事的为数不多，克里斯正是其中之一，那曾是个足以称之为可爱的少年——不是美丽或漂亮，不是那些精致又虚幻的词汇，乡野间矢车菊与晨露的气息折射在他的眸子，只有可爱才能说清他青涩的未完成感有多么让人目不转睛。

到底谁偷去眼前人的青涩酿了狎昵？他指导的那三年快斗绝对不是这样。菲卡博士的疯狂早甩锅给了爱子心切和异世界的外星人，但长子从偷看老师亲吻百合便红起脸缄默不语，到俯下身拨开对方的银发坦然索吻，科学家父亲理当为这份离奇的变化负责一半前因。

未完成感的死亡他来担责，可青涩消失的余下成因，始作俑者克里斯打定主意嚼烂并在血液里彻底埋好。

年少初见时庭院里浅色衬衫和背带裤的男孩子白纸一张，望过去就能看透心思，克里斯带着笑意对他眨眼，对面便不好意思的低下头。到了训练里那硬折不弯的样子又着实有趣，克里斯对着他基本盘的好感不自觉就灌了个满，看他紧张时会咬嘴唇和不停抿手里红茶，又给添了点对幼弟的移情加分。聪明又努力的学生，乖巧又可爱的弟弟，前者是研究助手克里斯的镜子，后是阿克雷德家长子的死穴，天成快斗两枪正中靶心，夜莺把他塞进翅膀下当唯一宠爱的玫瑰崽子也就再没犹豫。

故事的开始，玫瑰还是花苞，夜莺也还期许着展翅高飞。冬夜里他们互相依偎，抱着交叠的美梦相拥而眠。

师生关系在没有登记的时候已经成了研究所内公开的秘密。研究者们在茶水间里窃窃私语，隔壁丧父未久的未成年师长正牵过学生的手为他包扎上训练里的小伤口。少年的眼神不自觉盯着老师，专注的人睫毛颤动如蝶翅翩跹，快斗的心思也跟着被带得飘远，错过窗外携带流言的白色飞鸟。

菲卡博士从不抬头看窗外，领导者的不语，算是降下了最高默许。

背德的感情在被没烧死前只是不能说的秘密。但如果两边都保持沉默，所谓触犯也就没了证据。年龄上只隔着两年，可多了一层师生关系，亲吻便只能被责任和权利的不对等嫌疑囚禁，探视权仅于额头和脸侧。禁忌总有磨人滋味，试探之中加快的心跳诱人上瘾，紧身衣里的快斗在课程结束时筋疲力尽倒地，他迷迷糊糊的看老师走近他，抬手将他横抱进怀里。他确信对心跳加速会上瘾的不止他一个，否则无法解释在他手臂环绕上老师脖颈时鼓膜听到的跃动秘密。

不眠不休的一周训练探尽他生理极点，紧绷的精神却在结束后持续狂奔，替他把技术组和老师的交涉尽收耳际。心城先生又一次邀请这对师生在训练后与他会面，传话者口若悬河将对方的期待之情表达得淋漓。快斗偏过头，他此刻发不出声，视野也不清晰，身体还带着痉挛的痕迹。所以他把头埋进克里斯肩膀，听着老师同样快速的心跳和直接拒绝一并奏响。

“请容我拒绝。刚刚完成的是心城先生主持的实验项目。他该很清楚，受验者现在需要的是休息。”

快斗听着向来耐心的克里斯再无解释带他转身就走。他的意识在黑暗和对方的银发间沉浮，再转到清醒时已经躺上研究员宿舍他最熟悉的那张单人床。温热的手抚摸他的额头，随后另一手探向他领口的锁扣。

克里斯没料到自己的手会被抓住，他吃惊的看身下孩子抓着他牙齿打颤说不出话。此刻他也身陷疲劳，一时间眼里迷离，脑内迟钝，漏过了那个带着微妙境遇的可能性。他低头去和快斗额头相贴，柔声安慰他休息前要换掉训练服，身下人却头一次喘息着逃离他的亲昵，强撑起身体，又在双腿落地的一刻便向后跌落，克里斯反射性的倾身去抓他，只来得及护住他的头和他一并倒下。

从快斗身上撑起身体的瞬间，银发的少年当即僵住。他的大腿恰好抵在身下人双腿之间，肌肉与皮肤隔着衣料向他扩开对方身体上隐秘的赞歌。被迫的坦白让快斗喘息着扭头，眼眶泛红，性欲的确源自试验后遗留的刺激，可生理与学术无法解析他为何抓紧了克里斯又想着夺路而逃。

“快斗。”克里斯低下头去喊他，只唤回带着痛苦的呻吟与环在他脖颈上收紧的双臂，更糟的是对方神智也在飞速滑落入生理反应。

预估情况的表单里最后一项分析将当下的可能性描述的平直冰凉，眼前的情况却灼热滚烫。愈演愈烈的生理反应和带着哽咽呼唤他的名，克里斯被怀中人将大脑皮层都烧到体无完肤。

老师，学生。词汇跃出唇瓣，背德感就已埋下根基。师生间没有事关情爱的资格，实验者绝无追求小白鼠的梦。可是快斗嘴唇颤抖中只喊他克里斯，克里斯，无关身份。

指导者手持着鞭子和糖，研究者们有无数界线和条纹在日光下生长。背德与禁忌总要与身份相融才能酿出剧毒美酒，如若最初便赤身裸体，千年之后也只能得到伴有蜜糖的遗骨。所以克里斯有权为己辩护，他拉开快斗的领口时，只想他的少年呼吸顺畅。

至于年龄？

十五岁的快斗天然的蒙着一层背德面纱，但克里斯也不过仅有十七，站在一众成年人里，众人视线还总会在他黑纱半褪的美妙面孔上迟疑。禁忌的毒酒，毗邻死亡所以格外甜美，如若两杯催命符相聚又混合，大人们只会唱出绝妙赞歌。

他的少年是十五岁，可对面的他又哪里不是个少年？拜隆失踪，克里斯因未成年而丧失幼弟监护权，那一夜过后他立即褪去身上仅存的任性与天真。机构里来来往往不过一方天地，他自视已长大，周围人随之少份迁就，便也乐得默许。久而久之白色谎言在自己脑内也筑起了城堡和高塔。

但命运在这一刻把他披了数年的华美外皮一下子扯掉，欲望和不安伴着鲜血暴露于黄昏红光，疼痛撕扯连着皮肉的肌腱和血管，嘲笑他稚嫩得轻狂。哀嚎与惨叫是孩子们理所应当的奖励，入侵与掠夺是少年们与生俱来的祝福，混乱之中，半成品和不上不下的小人物撕扯开礼仪与规矩则向来就是历史验证过无数次的真理。

克里斯放低身体，抚上快斗的拉链。伴随着锁扣松落，被薄薄肌肉覆盖的白色肌体在红与黑之间带着湿热绽开。夜莺在夕阳里沉默着撕扯开未绽放的花瓣，克里斯的手一路向下，探到少年双腿之间轻抚。

玫瑰沉于混乱无力思考，他在冷风带着露水颤抖的样子并不比尖刺上淌血的夜莺幸运上多少。少年颤抖着伸出手，落水人只知道本能的抱紧浮木，生理崩溃的冷汗和心理需求的眼泪都想要鸟儿的血液来温暖。

“克里斯，克里斯，克里斯……”少年音是求救又是诅咒。

“……你知道我是谁吗，快斗？”他贴近他的身体问。

克里斯没有等到回答便吻上少年的嘴唇。

罪恶感霎时涌上，克里斯有些羡慕快斗，他身下的少年焦急又混乱，只有他一个人在这场背德的接触里有着进退两难。他手指抵在快斗唇角与下颌之间来回抚摸，诱导少年张开嘴。谁说献身的夜莺就不渴望那朵红玫瑰呢？挣扎和占有欲涌动起来，让不安和渴求终于越过暧昧与克制，视而不见败退给不由自主。

“……知道，我知道……是克里斯。”

细小的答案在喘息间落下，克里斯睁大眼，矢车菊中激起波澜，跃出眼眶溅落入快斗脸侧的汗水中。他用的心血浇灌的孩子，他的羽翼却无法庇护。心城先生步步紧逼想从他手下夺走快斗的指导权，他注定无法阻拦的他一步步滑落入他人口袋，成为追名逐利者的筹码。他能够拒绝这次会面，但是还能继续回绝多久？为什么命运连他最后的感情慰藉都要夺走？

但快斗抱着他，意识混乱间也只渴求他。只有夜莺与玫瑰之间从无谓染指——他本来就应该是他的，你看，他花瓣上的血液还残存着他的脉搏呢。

克里斯止住眼泪埋头在快斗颈项间喘息。随后将他的身体揽紧，纤长的手环过少年的脊背，将身下人的后腰按向自己，在肉体与地面之间留下供日光穿过的缝隙。血色夕阳与火烧云在身体反躬的夹缝里生长，伴随着两具身体的挣动一同颤抖。快斗哽咽着侧头渴求他的嘴唇，他这次再没有迟疑的亲吻，交换唾液成为彼此的甘霖。牙齿磕破口腔内侧，铁锈味在舌尖散开，银发在夕阳中化为浅红，被动作扯散又流动着蜿蜒而下。

枝头鸟儿和花蕾的交缠终于带上真正的血腥味。

克里斯闭眼让快斗在自己手中释放。快斗惊叫着慌乱摇头抱紧他的时候，他揽紧对方，强压他在自己怀里来消解挣动。克里斯眼前的景象模糊与清晰交替，快斗带着情欲又支离破碎的声音像是锉刀在凌乱地凿他的脊椎。音节起落，哽咽和哭喊，伴着骨渣掉落的声音合奏出一支交响曲。

然后怀中人陷入黑暗。暂时纾解后的放松夺走他的意识，让他得到解脱。

他的体液残存在克里斯的手上和衣服上。未绽放的花吞噬鲜血后将鸟儿的心脏也做了养料，不知不觉间的食髓知味同样可以致命。昏睡中的少年还不知道自己夺走了老师最后的挣扎。

快斗躺在他身下，克里斯颓然低下头喘息。他能将情欲当做一场突袭的暴雨，却无法再否认自己心湖其实早就映出了空中乌云。

 

或许我在那时候，就杀死了一部分的你。克里斯靠在沙发上听着快斗泡咖啡的声音这样想，又觉得这样矫情的语句不属于自己。研究者不可依靠感觉或猜测定论变化与进展，尽管血色黄昏之后，太阳的确没有再照常升起。

当年克里斯从未提及那一日的失控。快斗也没有问，似乎是没有记忆。麦克白意外的送走了活着的邓肯，但毒酒却依旧在国王的肠胃里侵蚀着脏器。克里斯不由自主地把夕阳中的分秒刻在脑海，甚至会在无法自控中不断闪回。

现在他和快斗对着面坐着，少年的手停在红茶杯边，脸上因为室内的温度而染上红润。他的脑内却忍不住回忆起那一天快斗对他伸出的手，脸颊因泪而湿润，颤抖的嘴唇里吐露着他的名。红玫瑰在血色落日下悄悄绽放，而他是秘密的孕育者与掘墓人。那短暂一生的墓志铭，成为监护人含着情欲和情愫的幻想诗。

这是再普通不过的午后，他与快斗相约出门给阳斗选择生日礼物。他们坐在咖啡厅中小憩，本该是返程之前再正常不过的步骤，少年端起茶杯的动作好看又得体，他却在脑内意淫起他的舌头与喘息。

再对着学生天马行空下去他自己都会为背德幻想而羞耻，克里斯起身和店家请求，借了店内暂时无人演奏的钢琴来分神。

《牧神午后》流淌而出，飘渺轻柔，曼妙又自如。手指与琴键呢喃低语，肩臂开伸展去取悦黑白色露水情人。

天城快斗最初用带着惊叹的眼神默默凝视老师的背影，却不知不觉中，他周边的街道与咖啡馆化作荒原，绿野倾倒入钢铁森林。而他们在众人面前交合，之后隐藏入传说与神话。克里斯倾身向前，蓝眼睛将他捉住，手指沿着他的身体一路向上，他惊呼之前又用嘴唇堵住他的吐息，他在亲吻中来不及闭眼，视野里银色的长发飞散化作天神的披纱。

串联记忆里破碎片段的可能是一个音节，又可能是漂亮的手指，甚至是那个人脊背挺直时的线条和他银发上的一缕反光。当少年喉咙发紧时，他才知道，情欲染色的感情来得并不都像是文学作品里那般轰轰烈烈，含蓄的滋味也可以令人颤抖。他的神明收起教鞭和书本，在午后缠着雾霭与流云，落于地面之后与少年拥抱缠绵，而再回首时他依旧绚烂如星。

出自德彪西之手的片段，被银发的指导者演奏得优美深情，却硬生生让天城快斗听得脸上发烫，人返回来时他甚至别过脸不敢去看对方。

克里斯看清快斗的样子时也顿住了——少年眼神闪烁，脸颊的红色比起他离开时莫名更甚。他的嘴唇被他咬得湿润，手里那杯见底的热可可被他三番五次抿了又抿。男孩子肉眼可见的绷紧着精神和肉体。意识到紧张的背后，或许是快斗或许已经拼凑齐了错乱的记忆，那一刻克里斯自己也想掉头就跑。

两人间带着几分尴尬的离开了咖啡厅。之后快斗没有说，他也依旧没有。那混乱的两页仿佛被从日历上抽掉了，甚至参与者们自己都保持了沉默来认可。时间按照原轨继续延伸，克里斯抓着父亲最后的痕迹兀自努力调查，快斗则在训练场上默默追着他的脚步。

 

克里斯闻到了咖啡的香气，他想起以前自己和快斗最常喝的反而是红茶。他想不起来怎么会变成这样，毕竟有些转变不知不觉发生，而另一些转变会突入袭来。

某天克里斯的邮箱里收到了没有标题，内容却显示是来自于拜隆的邮件。他在打开的时候，快斗正在他身侧低头调整卡组，他迟疑了一秒才迅速关上，余光看到旁边人并没注意他的动作。他开口请快斗帮他去取点新茶叶，手上这份他刚刚取成了陈茶，少年不疑有他动作麻利去了，克里斯看着他的背影心里莫名的收紧了一下，手上点开邮件的动作却没有停。

克里斯最后还是按照可疑邮件的消息去了，他去时只打算做个错误排除。邮件的逻辑颠三倒四，局部还有文法错误，用词是父亲口气，行文却仿佛孩童的剪贴拼凑，时间地点的确像模像样，但克里斯没觉得那水平信件会是出自家父之手。他在路上还在分神想着自己松懈了，调查父亲行踪上他与菲卡博士的意愿相左，因此对着机构上下他理应习惯了防备，可他居然就这么任凭菲卡的孩子坐在他身边便打开了相关邮件。他是要反省下自己，阿克雷德家的长子已经接近成年，不该如此疏忽大意，或许正可以利用返程的时间给自己再多定点准则和规矩。

但之后在大宅里看清那个孩童的半边脸时，他自返程起的时间排程即刻尽数幻灭。一去不复返，他的前路已然注定。

拜隆•阿克雷德，或者说玉座，小个子的男孩坐在他们那早已没有家人的家里，笑嘻嘻看自己曾引以为傲的长子。听他讲述自己死而复生的过程里，他半边脸上的空洞的宇宙将克里斯的声带冻成颤抖的碎冰。对面人娓娓道来，然后对他捧脸笑看。

“用家人在悲鸣的时间，你夜以继日的把快斗培育成你最喜欢样子了，这是多高的成就啊——”孩童尺寸的双手捧起他的脸，口气揶揄表情却冷着。

“不过我不知道，这份成就该归给他父亲菲卡慧眼识人，还是该归给……你早已经不属于我们？”

接下来他把手停在他脸侧。

“说吧，让我听听——父亲失踪的时候，和凶手的儿子在一起甜蜜吗？弟弟们在福利机构里哭泣的时候，仇人的孩子有没有替你捂住耳朵唱摇篮曲？至于我最引以为傲的孩子三年里却没查出一点头绪的事就不必讲了，毕竟标题就让人扫兴。”

夜莺的血在黎明时还没流尽，却因那枚穿透心脏的刺被拔除，提前送掉了性命。更讽刺在于，这只愚蠢的鸟听到的一切希冀与承诺都是计算，红玫瑰或许都不过是要耗尽他血液的催命符。克里斯滑落在布满灰尘的地毯上，没有束起的银色长发被灰尘将发尾滚成黑色。小个子的男孩看着他笑，笑声凄厉。他在事实的冲击中瘫软着身体流泪，乞求垂怜般握住即将从脸侧抽走的手。

“父亲，”他哽咽着恳求，“对不起，请原谅我，父亲。”

“开玩笑的，我怎么会真的怀疑你呢？”男孩子的手轻柔的抚摸他的脸，“但是记住，以后你和他们无关——彻底无关。”

父亲给了他花瓣轻触般的额前吻与绽放的纹章，他额头灼热，痉挛和刺骨的痛苦里，他看到曾经父亲的背影和幼弟们的笑脸在白光里融化。对不起，父亲。他被歉意和愧疚撕扯，但他不知道自己该为其中哪一分抱歉，也找不到悲哀与愤怒理应的出口。也无需答案了，他的父亲只想要他的虔诚与顺服，神明无需会思考的芦苇，向着太阳献上灵魂的花朵才是最合格的教徒。

他再醒来时，形如孩童的父亲坐在他身侧，伏在他心口细细聆听。“我以为你不想醒来了。睡得好吗，Ⅴ？”

“我在这。我来了，父亲。”

相聚的反面就是另一场离别。

克里斯返回研究所的路上下起了雨，他无心躲避，只想快点结束这场煎熬旅程。没有辞呈也没有申请，避开巡查和机构内的监视设备，他迅速从宿舍里取出早就整理好的那只小行李箱，三年前他就在等这一天，只不过没料到真来临时雨会这么冷。

资料和数据，笔记与存贮装置，他能带走的珍贵之物就这么多。其他堪称“贵重”的将会自己走到他的目的地静候。开车经过心园出入口时他一脸镇定的刷了自己的资料卡，在车子行驶到郊区后，打开车门的瞬间他便将居住者的证明利落折断后抛入雨中。

这就是最后，如果天城快斗没有追来并在大雨里出声叫他。

玫瑰本应一直沉默到最后，可他开口，乞求命运不要带走濒死的夜莺。

可他求错了人。命运这个高明的暗杀者根本不必事事亲力亲为，只需呈上一点爱与期望的空头支票，然后便会有天真的鸟儿献出胸膛，让枝头的花苞成为冬日里最艳丽的祭品。是的，甚至都不用兑现那些柔软的情愫筹码——情绪失控的人类们，总会不自觉的将利剑刺向更弱小的角色。

拜隆能对他不听不信，他就对快斗堵住自己的耳朵。完美受害者没那么好当，快斗体内源自菲卡的血脉，在愤怒又悲哀克里斯看来，是根本不需牵强附会便可生效的有罪证明。

快斗在雨幕里喊他克里斯，克里斯老师。站在快斗面前的的确是克里斯托夫，却早在真相揭露的一刻，就没有了老师，只剩下了阿克雷德家长子。他一把甩开快斗，冷眼看他摔进泥水里。抬起头面对着他的粗暴和拒绝，少年只有茫然和惊慌。

克里斯看着快斗一无所知的样子，瞬间觉得自己卑微到可笑——他教给快斗的隐藏紧张情绪防备方法，此刻一项也没出现在他眼前，而他居然会因此感到慰藉。命运断头台上的阿克雷德家长子得庆祝自己走上来时人群里的快斗没也参与踩他一脚——巨大的欺瞒浸泡他三年，敬仰的长辈是最大的凶手和策划者，他的学生的确至今干干净净。可无知也有代价，这朵玫瑰此刻连解释和挽留都无从下口，雨水在脸上造成的流泪假象都比他的嘴更能说会道。

他也看得清，少年是真的咬着嘴唇红了眼眶。可他能带走将自己的家人各个捅得对穿的树上开出的玫瑰吗？不能。

他瞪着他，转身大步离去。阿克雷德先生背后很快就只剩下了雨声。

谋杀者最后的仁慈，在于沉默——亡命徒注定没有余裕带走的染血花蕾，也终于再没有用挽留声将他撕扯折磨。

雨幕贯穿黑夜，愚者与倒吊人在路旁窃窃私语，高塔之上盘旋的闪电想要抓住空中星子而怒吼，满月低垂时猎犬与狼的高歌回荡于海面。凄惨又难堪的道别里，至少他抓住了自己的真理——他对天城快斗的确有着无关身份又无关欲望的爱情，而明晰的代价是过往的一切自此尽数消亡。克里斯带着仅存的家当奔向他残破不堪的家人，胸口上被玫瑰树那枚尖刺捅出的窟窿自此开始便再没能愈合。

之后他们一别数年再未见面，直到他明知故犯带走了快斗最珍惜的弟弟。看着曾经的学生在老师亲自参与袭击的事实面前彻底丧失冷静，他心底有将自己遭遇真相时的痛苦报复成功的快感，也听到心口的洞分明越碎越大，但他选择父亲那一日就已决定不再去看后者。快斗在晚宴上顾不得场合与表面的礼仪来抓他的衣领时，克里斯或者说Ⅴ，终于对着他得意的轻笑出声。

他将对方的双手捉住放下，再对着他的肩膀礼貌而友善的拍了拍。

“用这样的身体，能赢我和玉座吗？”他压低声音问他，这个直白也暧昧的双关问句果不其然噎得面前人无法回答，克里斯看着他咬牙刺过来的眼刀只一笑置之。

似是而非的提问，昭然若揭的用词，他开口时就知道自己仿若个金玉其外的斯文败类。若是从前，对这不入流的刺激手段克里斯必然嗤之以鼻。现在他只冷眼看着远处的快斗拾级而上，与女士一起消失在角落的露台里。

克里斯抱胸而立，大厅内探戈的音乐响起，女宾的裙摆开始飞旋，圆形的舞池里正式召开战场的前夜祭。但若是怀目的要斗个你死我活的两人恰好成了舞伴呢？战舞当前，探戈从第一个音符便要开始较量。棋逢对手，似笑非笑，上半身始终保持着高傲，最好的舞者们融化于瞳孔和脚下的情感理当激烈如火，同时，无谓错步。那除了揽着彼此腰背的两人，又有哪位观者能分得清肢体交缠是沉默的调情，还是谋杀的前情？

至于身形晃动间，踩着韵律亲自踏碎年少时的心动痛苦吗？克里斯不得而知，痛觉神经早已被他自行剜去。

之后玉座亲自定下的演出环节到来，中途克里斯便按照安排提前离场，他要调度好离开的车辆，备好和雇佣兵们谈判的筹码。他离开道路穿过林下去往预定停车处，没有多久身后就传来了脚步声。他明白天城快斗至此定有满腹疑问，但连环冲突发生过后，他们的见面便再也不可能逃过愤怒与紧绷。时间还早，他不介意在这听一听最终章的前哨。克里斯托夫被复仇挤压成Ⅴ，天城快斗也被拯救欺骗成NO.猎人。夜莺与玫瑰各自成为怪物，昔日里同样的血液在身上涌动过的温情都化成了不死不休的诅咒。

会主动道歉和解释的是克里斯不是Ⅴ。但无论是克里斯还是Ⅴ都是父亲的儿子，所以面对加害者菲卡的血脉，他们都再不会开口。

“撒娇无用，我早不是你的庇佑者。”他调动社交笑容，“什么都不会告诉你的，现在。”

他的学生不为所动的仰头：“我赢的时候，会让你都说出来。”

“决斗本质就是场零和博弈，赢家通吃。我很高兴你没忘。”

“我会赢。”克里斯看到快斗说这句话时眼神仿佛要盯穿他。

“很好。每一个晋级的决斗者都会这么说，所以你也不应被夸奖。如果你想说的只是这个……我赶时间。”克里斯抬起手，做了个请自便的手势，转身就走。

“在我问清楚之前，你别想着用提前败退逃跑。”

克里斯回头，他们之间的距离让他看不到快斗说这句话时有没有咬嘴唇，但这他看到了快斗的口型。远处嘈杂声突起蔓延入耳道，快斗最后半句话他就这样“听”到——“你也要站到最后。”

克里斯没有回答。约定还是挑衅对将死之人都是无用。出走那天他流尽了最后一滴血，紧接着在雨里患了重病，时至今日全家各自病入膏肓，最好的结局都不过输赢过后相拥永眠。天城快斗当年就是个天真的孩子，到了现在某个维度上分明还是。曾经为了弟弟而渴求成长与力量，现在依旧被蒙在鼓里做着父亲野心的棋子。

顽疾难除，天真不是治病的良药。

因为他们三兄弟哪个不天真？明知道成败与否玉座回到拜隆都几乎没有可能，还是乖乖的放弃了选择权去做棋子、基石和提线木偶。面对未知，他们不约而同的收回手，只为了挽留眼前扭曲神像上那点残存的温度。

阿克雷德家的孩子们自此怨恨天真，逃避寻找出路，也在夹缝之间不曾放过被罪孽缠绕的彼此。玉座乐见其成，甚至把他们之间的猜忌和冲突当做余兴节目。Ⅲ第一个成为沉睡的祭品时，宣告着所有人的未来已经没有回头路，愤怒和悲哀的乐章在黑暗的床幔间正式开始奏响。Ⅳ推开门看见长兄正给沉睡的幼弟整理被角，他摔了门就走。

Ⅴ听见声音不小心将手下的毯子拽出了褶皱，他眉都没皱的默默抚平。复赛开幕的清早，Ⅲ的卧室依旧没有拉开窗帘，旁边两张空床铺上添了花边可爱的粉红色新靠枕。Ⅴ给幼弟用温水擦拭身体时，他知道打开的房门口站着盯着他的Ⅳ。

“想的话你也可以来做。不想的话就把门关上。Ⅲ会感冒的。”

“都什么时候了，还装好大哥？”身后人一声嗤笑，“说得像你不知道做这些没用一样，Ⅲ根本就已经是……”

“够了，出去。”他打断了Ⅳ，转头瞪他。

他知道Ⅳ想说“活着的尸体”。

身后人一阵大笑，反手将门摔在墙上彻底大开。“你也配摆兄长的架子？这会儿玩起温情脉脉的兄弟游戏了？我还以为你脑子里记得住的就只有天城快斗。”Ⅳ扬起下巴指指他，“我看到了，你们在赛前晚宴那天私会来着吧？我要说你真值得佩服啊！Ⅲ就这么躺在棺材似的房间里，你还有心思去和可爱的学生暗通款曲，心真大啊——”

“我没必要和你解释。你现在立刻关上门出去。”

“你还有脸命令我！你真他妈蠢爆了，Ⅴ！让我猜猜你还会天真的期待点什么情节？”Ⅳ换上了微笑的表情，刻意又粗劣的伪装里满溢着嘲讽，“‘对不起，快斗。即使我把你弟弟搞到昏迷不醒，请相信我想上你的床的心意至今如初？’太合理了，请问您能许可我献上掌声吗？”

Ⅴ站起身，手里的毛巾被攥到扭曲。

“够了。”玉座的声音响起，小个子的男孩背着手出现在门口，“Ⅳ，你用词太不礼貌了，用带有性意味的言辞羞辱他人，从来都只会自降格调。是我让Ⅴ去见的快斗，具体的就如同Ⅴ所说——你没必要知道。”

Ⅳ发出恼怒又不甘的声音，转身便走。玉座关上门然后从克里斯手里抽走毛巾，替家里最小的孩子继续完成清洁。

“你私自行动的事我会当没发生过的，Ⅴ。”亚麻金色头发的男孩头也不回的开口，他小小的手套在床头的矮柜上白得刺目。说话人垫着脚从温水里提起毛巾，看着水珠从乳白色边缘下落后搅乱平静的水面。

“说来我也不是故意。从获得纹章之力开始，你们的记忆和灵魂也就都是我的一部分了，所以我什么都知道哦……就比如，Ⅴ你根本不会在意Ⅳ的话，对不对？”他转过头，笑了。

玉座只责备了Ⅳ言辞有失涵养，仅此。

“毕竟他没说错，你是真的上过快斗的床。准确说，是他躺在你那间宿舍的地板上。”

克里斯的嗓子里被塞了一从带着尖刺的野玫瑰。而玉座摆摆手，示意他将清洁用的工具带走：“我理解你的年少无知和寂寞，但没有下一次。”

“天真可以原谅，却不代表它没有错。Ⅴ……”他为最小的孩子捏好被角，随后转身直视他曾最器重的长子，“你会为我，亲手弥补自己曾经的错误，对吗？”

克里斯只能沉默着点头。

他也知道，天城快斗天真之外高傲如斯，绝不可能甘心被当成错误抹杀。

但直到在赛事里被快斗当面击坠他都没有真实感。星空之下，为他提供唯一庇护所的巨大天体出现裂缝，伴随着爆炸开始瓦解。遮天蔽日的人造卫星终于寿终正寝。克里斯没想到，病灶当前时，他印象里天真的快斗医生却早被时间打磨得锋利。这位同样久病成医的学生粗暴的选择将他的老师开膛破肚后彻底炸掉。巨大的漏洞里星辰洒落，克里斯才意识到自己习惯了凝视太空要塞，到头来，竟然很多年没有仔细看过真正的天空。

天真的前进和反抗，击破了天真的逃避和顺服。

各自的痛苦面前，没有谁比谁轻松。克里斯托夫放弃战斗，在开头就投降，做了父亲顺服的俘虏，天城快斗则从还没有剑高的时候，就想着有朝一日要亲手把疯狂的家长揍到清醒。阿克雷德老师对学生了如指掌，Ⅴ却从一开始注定就不会赢过天城快斗。同一个雨夜，之后他们走过各自的数个春秋。毕竟积劳成疾养痈成患，而聚沙成塔水滴石穿。

克里斯的确是输了。他撑起身体，看着快斗的白色衣摆在气流中飘摇。玫瑰长出自己的尖刺，绚烂绽放于夜莺腐化成灰后的第一个春天。

在最后一刻克里斯感到指尖颤抖。他知道快斗向着父亲们而去的心意已决，但矫情也好，牵挂也罢，他还想问清面前的少年对他是否存着恨意，却在开口前听见快斗叫他——

“克里斯。”是克里斯，只是克里斯托夫•阿克雷德。

他没有问。这就够了。他没有看漏，面前人在这一战里再没有咬过嘴唇，他已能把紧张隐藏得娴熟又完好。这次道别程序上也好看不少，至少对得起双方的礼仪教养。只是他背后的天城快斗满身灰土，比起当年跌在泥水里的样子还狼狈了几分。曾经的老师垂下一点视线扫过他，才发觉自己竟第一时间想得是拿出手帕然后抓过对方的胳膊。他心底触动了一下，不禁笑出来，原来现在真已经到了他理直气壮可以松懈下来的时间。

克里斯托夫转身离场。春日已至，玫瑰兀自绽放，则夜莺无论生死皆都到了谢幕时间。

 

克里斯之后的一觉没有睡到世界灭亡，但再醒来时也是天翻地覆。天城家和阿克雷德家终于暂时了却心事，清理房子和心城内外秩序重整变成了两家各自的日常。天城快斗从目标人物变成了通讯录里的特殊联系人，邮件联络里称呼不知不觉间自动归了旧位。一来二去的邮件和隔三差五的通讯变成了血小板和白细胞，它们将他的伤口填上并未用时太久，可太过顺利又让他心口上漏洞处新生的嫩肉开始泛起痒。

玉座终于回到拜隆•阿克雷德，除去个子，和偶尔他还会熬夜把剧场版的动画看个不停。菲卡博士发来的问候邮件里附上了张家庭近照，克里斯走过父亲后面时看了一眼，里面的小儿子终于不再生病，黏在哥哥怀里笑得开心，至于那个哥哥……他没敢多看。克里斯具有美好的品德，自我克制就是其中一条。

坦率的讲，克里斯自己选的话，真的会一直忍到那份心痒没感觉为止。但他忘了师生关系早已结束，彼此之间现下远不是他一人就能掌控，曾经的学生已长于狩猎，盯住目标后至今还尚未失手。

兜兜转转，局面把他送到了快斗坐标上那座研究时空穿梭装置的基地，克里斯只记得自己在去的路上打了个喷嚏，忘记了自己的眼皮也有跳个不停。

并非麻痹大意，克里斯谨慎，Ⅴ只更甚。快斗虽然在邮件和通讯里和他之间虽然交流愉快，却从未展露过任何额外情愫，对着第三方时对他还用的Ⅴ代称。他的学生长于直来直去，若想浪漫则会坦率为之，若他不想便就是无，绝没有欲拒还迎。

所以当快斗在黑暗里仰头吻他时，他不知道该怎么办。谨慎的男人失误仅有一处，自己熟悉的是学生天城快斗而不是这只狡黠又善斗的狩猎者——猎人会伪装，待猎物放松警惕时伺机而动。

雪夜里没有开灯，克里斯在惊讶里被快斗动作利落的压在身下。床铺因为一昼的空置还微冷，快斗双手撑在他身侧，一条腿卡在他腿间罩上他身体时，动作压到了他的头发，扯得他眯眼一痛。再睁开时对面灰蓝色的眼睛已将他捉住。

他们在赛事中了却两家旧事，两人之间种种却之字未提。克里斯在星空下转身时便已向过去的十字架抛下了红玫瑰和白百合。单方面的怀念不过是自我感动的通货膨胀，昔日的旧情书在时间面前会被稀释成干巴巴流水账，玫瑰曾经赖以生存的血液时隔多年也会冷成过了赏味期限的黑粉末。最重要的是，他们都不再是孤身一人。他们能回到当年只有彼此的孤岛吗？不能。

克里斯不知道，天城快斗曾会在克里斯托夫面前撒娇，但时至今日也仅在他面前恃宠而骄。

快斗是被他教导出的优秀博弈者，克里斯后退他就前进，克里斯无路可逃之后他便困住对方，下口咬断喉咙——“犹豫会丧失机会”，快斗时刻牢记，即使是在克里斯想不起它的当下。

他能得寸进尺，因为对面克里斯一退再退。恃宠而骄发生了就覆水难收，是因为溺爱的那方难以收手。

快斗亲吻克里斯发不出声的薄唇。“我早就全都知道了，那天的事情。”看克里斯神色一僵，少年知道自己不用就是哪一日再去点明。快斗的手在他脸侧的床铺上压出凹陷，他颈侧的发便立刻随着流泻过去。玫瑰活了下来，将夜莺化为齑粉的遗体彻底消化，之后他伸出手攀上云霄去捉羽化成天神的鸟。

克里斯最后能用的拒绝理由，早就在夕阳里被交缠的身体焚烧了干净。天神无从抱怨头纱被玫瑰勾连缠绕，因为一切起源于他擅自落于地面。会狩猎的玫瑰只此一株，夜莺的灵魂化作风与光他也要去捕获。

“你现在不再是我的老师，我也成年了。”快斗的身体撑在他上方，伴随着手指从领口探入向下，一步步剥开他最后一层单薄如纸的挣扎。

他盯着克里斯的蓝眼睛紧抓不放，语气上却是七分强硬里混了三分请求。快斗是不是故意的，克里斯不确定。但克里斯更知道，快斗分明早捏准了自己的老师即使知道，也会最终归属于他。谁让聪明的学生看透他的指导者呢——恃宠而骄，小孩子恰恰最容易分辨是谁给了宠爱。

他们额头贴着额头，快斗吐露文句时嘴唇碰到身下人的。

“不是一时兴起，我思考很久才决定这么做……我知道，我依旧和那天一样愿意。这可不可以让你愿意？”

致命一击奏效的前提，是要猎物顺着诱饵步入攻击范围。染血的玫瑰像年幼时般将柔软的花瓣贴上夜莺的腹部，那是蹂躏着鸟儿怜惜之心的绝妙邀请。克里斯眼睑低垂避开对视，却没将少年的身体推开一丝一毫。

“我爱你，克里斯。”低眉敛目，快斗甚至放轻了声音。

雏鸟情节，印随反应，亲人缺位与移情作用，吊桥效应，克里斯跳到嘴边最后的理论与生路被堵住——什么都敌不过一路上骄傲如斯的玫瑰在势在必得时却收起骄傲，对着他小心翼翼又直截的，捧出自己那颗被夜莺血液温热的心。

他的夜莺叹了口气，侧过头轻吻他的耳后，开城投降。

曾经休止在血色黄昏的情欲终于是燃到了黑夜。克里斯身体时隔多年再次被彻底温热。这一次他亲眼看着意识清晰的快斗在他怀里喘息，情欲终于不再只是源于生理，夜莺和玫瑰一并被碾碎，一起被绞入喘息之间织成乐章。

两人性器贴在一起颤抖，体液打湿彼此的手和半褪的衣物。快斗念着他名字的声音恍如当年，克里斯看着他在自己身上呻吟和尖叫，抬起手将他揽下，在快斗尚不明显的喉结上留下齿痕，再抬起头咬住他的唇。他的手臂环着他的腰，将少年不自觉反躬的身体牢牢压在自己身体上。

直到快斗趴在他身上平复呼吸时，克里斯才意识到，他们之间前后逃不过这样彼此捕获的姿势。巧合吗？他迷迷糊糊之间他单手握着快斗的腰，另一手沿着他的脊椎抚摸。快斗此刻像是餍足的豹子，在他身上一言不发停着，呼吸里却能听出笑意和满足。是无言的庆祝，是狩猎者恰到好处的仪式感，也是克里斯难以招架的沉默的坦率。

剩下的就留到一切结束之后。克里斯嘴唇贴着快斗的额头说。快斗无声地抱住他的脖子，仰起头和他接吻。

他们用这句话代替“活下去”和“要赢”。

 

到这里，就该为克里斯认识的青涩快斗竖起墓碑了。但快斗的咖啡没拿来方糖，克里斯就把自己身上盖着的毯子又往上扯了扯，他的腿还麻着，快斗刚刚压过的那条正是第一次抵在对方双腿间的。故事里的少年们都长成了大人，即使剧情越过了限制级，也没人有叫停的资格。

万事平息以后，快斗在医疗室躺了两个月，然后被强制塞进自己房间里休息了三周多。再见时，一进操作室就正赶上阳斗和克里斯一起在给轨道七和机器美的孩子们做最后的调试。克里斯跟快斗打了招呼后转身继续忙，却背对着都感觉到对方的目光正顶在他心脏上。好在最后让人心有余悸的猎手心里还有弟弟牵挂，转头就去把阳斗圈在怀里，才让克里斯暗暗松口气。

他以为自己逃过去了，直到晚上天城快斗敲响了他房间的窗。

他拉开窗帘时窗外的滑翔翼就已经在收缩，有节奏的机械音敲打他的礼节与教养，逼迫他的待客之道替房间主人撬窗开锁。入侵者落地不忘用眼神指挥全局，人工智能立即径自打开阿克雷德家长子的房门夺路奔逃。

天城快斗有不自知的浪漫和为己深知的直白。罗密欧翻越露台时就知道何为自己所爱，也明白他想要的不止一个吻。

茱丽叶转身托辞去给他倒茶，小罗密欧直接就抓住他的手。“阳斗还在家等你，我父亲也还在……”克里斯喉咙里的紧绷感嘲笑他理由的尴尬和单薄，仿佛他们之前那些缠绵和旖旎有哪一次是按部就班还得到过家人祝福——疾风骤雨早将城堡所在的山谷都填平成湖，现在来说水流进入城堡没有许可令根本为时已晚。

“我来之前和阳斗说了，下午也和你父亲打过招呼。”抓着他的手没有放松，反而顺着手腕分开他的手指与他交握。“克里斯，你希望我走吗？我想知道你自己的想法，你的。”

剥去族仇家恨，穿越生离死别，罗密欧与茱丽叶的喜剧收场便只等待主角的一句首肯。

会者定离。茱丽叶从来不希望黎明早早来临，因为他们之间的每一次相会后都是更长和惨痛的离别，克里斯除了骨子里的古典与浪漫，对习得性绝望也有着常人难以比拟的深刻。但他遇上的是天城快斗，是坦然赴死却绝不甘心只开一日便在地狱沉默成灰的玫瑰。

去者必返。他回来，抓着他的手，强硬的登堂入室，讨要最后的回答。

克里斯叹了口气，宣告着全境投降。玫瑰历经野火和死亡终于爬上高塔，茱丽叶和他肩头的夜莺怎么忍心再让他离去。你立于我期待的永夜，予我无法平复的创痛，也是我不想等来的天明。而我——

“我从未希望和你分开。”

克里斯伸手环过快斗的肩膀，他低头时远道而来的拜访者眼睑随之垂下，拇指摩挲着他的食指的骨节。他看见他的玫瑰蓝眼睛眨动时，牙齿在悄悄咬下唇，骨子里不自知的浪漫基因让他能在大开大合的攻城略地之后，又不自觉的会在最后一秒对克里斯露出柔软的腹部。快斗是否对此有自觉他至今不知道，但现在他伸手将快斗压在身下，在对方由惊讶到因羞赧偏过头时继续向下抚摸他的腰腹。克里斯盯着对方一言不发的用动作坦白——是的，夜莺的确吃这一套，你已彻底得手。作为代价，他来将你拆吞入腹。

“快斗，我也爱你。”他在行刑前低语，嘴唇贴着的耳廓在暗夜里形如花瓣。玫瑰仰起头，带动身体向上，被同样的鲜血叩击着的两颗心时隔多年终于相贴。

夜间对话至此已宣告结束，床笫之间的邀请函则在打开窗时便已拆了火漆印。

第二天清早克里斯睁眼时，快斗已经披着他的居家开衫毛衣去楼下转过一圈，又回来坐在床边等。“我去了看了看轨道七，然后碰上了你的弟弟们。”他说着，拉了拉自己披着的衣服。

快斗露出来的手腕上指痕明显，颈侧没有被高领紧身衣遮住的地方吻痕清晰。克里斯揉揉额角，开口前，他看到快斗咬嘴唇，手里明明见底的马克杯却被他一次次抬起到唇边去抿。于是克里斯合上嘴。昨晚不请自来推开他的窗，今早单刀直入的坦白给了家人，夜中在他的床褥间毫不留情扯他的长发催促他不准再等，此刻这个人却又隐隐形如青涩的最初。好在年轻的研究者本就长于解析现象——稚嫩学生长成老练猎手，敢在猎物的巢穴放肆的大快朵颐，而后再窝回克里斯怀中时天城快斗也依旧还可以是一朵刚开的玫瑰。夜莺的体温他铭刻入骨，于是此处花期永存。

在克里斯开始烦恼等一下恼托马斯会如何暴跳如雷，米歇尔眼神将有几分意味深长，外面的轨道七接下来又会用什么来称呼他，两位父亲和对面人的幼弟又会是何种表情之前，他选择起身揽过对方的腰，手臂环过眼前的身体将上下飘摇的马克杯固定，最后用心脏隔着脊背贴上心脏。

夜莺不去折枝，但玫瑰自投罗网之后，他便绝不会放他走。胜利者总要守好自己的勋章，他做过虔诚祈祷的献祭者，但到底不是无欲无求。

“有点嫉妒他们……我都还没在今早好好看过你。”

“昨晚没看够吗？”快斗闭眼偏过头把话接上。

“你明知那远不够，”克里斯趁机捉住他的脸，眼睑半垂，嗓音微哑，“从未成年起，我的爱和欲就都渴望着你。”

克里斯温柔而细腻的吻过快斗的唇。他光裸着身体，发尾在床铺上懒散打卷，圈过少年身体的动作里混了几分狎昵，蓝眼睛流动着雾霭，他也成为在晨光里松软着身体的矢车菊。而这回无人有资格约束或责备他的松懈，天城快斗更只会在亲吻后泛红着耳根对他说早安。

 

眼前的快斗给他递过马克杯，转身就坐在克里斯压麻了的腿边。刚刚成年的人脊背抵着他弯起的膝，手指落在他腰侧的沙发上轻轻敲打。

“《牧神午后》。”克里斯对着快斗点头，“我很意外，而且你记住的比我演奏过的部分更多。”

“我期待过有机会能听你的完整演奏，所以当年查过曲谱。”他停了一下喝看着手里的咖啡，“不过我能完整吹下来时，是在你走后。”

口气轻松，克里斯却发现他的手指敲打的节拍停了一下，肩膀的线条埋入塌陷，脸向相反的方向转动几不可见的角度。谁是把快斗搞成在他身上登堂入室嫌犯的事，他依旧没思考出答案，但是他知道自己至今无法应对快斗这套，当年初见时命中靶心的两发子弹，时至今日还留在他的死穴里。

克里斯想要开口，他的心早软成包覆幼鸟的花瓣——快斗抢在他之前打断：“我不想再听你就过去说对不起。”

“还有，我当然介意你的离开，也当然需要补偿，”前学生扭头盯住克里斯的眼，显然他自成一套的进攻技巧还远没结束。

他抓住克里斯的手，直视着他的眼开口：“克里斯，留在我身边，一直爱我。”

三个月前他从窗户跃进房间，向他抛出开始的仪式，三个月之后他坐在他身边向他索求永远的支票。

“好。”克里斯放下咖啡杯抱紧他。他的战斗玫瑰终于收起尖刺，在他怀里几不可闻的叹息后软了软身体。

“那戒指在哪，快斗？”

克里斯看着被问懵了快斗，上下唇继续相碰，如曾经般对他循循善诱：“我以为……你是准备好了才说的？”

这次换他恃爱行凶，恃宠而骄受害者的报复起来必然不止于此，他的手指点上快斗的嘴唇：“我一开始就教过你吧，‘谨慎思考，尽可能预估到可能的情况再行动，不能顺服于气氛或直觉’。”

“不过我依旧可以给你个A，”他贴近他的脸，“因为你现在的表情让我太想吻你。”

他吻下去。

浪漫或是狎昵的成因探究到最后，到底是不如直接来同态复仇。以牙还牙，以眼还眼。克里斯夺走快斗的嘴唇，步步紧逼捉走他的呼吸。快斗在突袭里摸索着把杯子放到桌上，随后就被卷入交缠之中。被压在沙发上时他做了最后的挣扎，却在克里斯的眼睑低垂时就自动放弃了抗争。一周时间里忙于工作，最近的接触是拿错水杯造成的间接接吻，这对恋人来讲显然太过凄惨。更何况，我也是那么想要你的吻。快斗搂住男人的脖子，毛毯掉落，喘息蔓延。

男人的手比记忆中的更纤长，贴着腰部将他的紧身衣上推，指腹带来微痒。而他的肚子比他更不能忍耐，在喘息间抢答出响亮的咕噜声音。

在他颈侧落下吻痕的男人睁大眼抬头，微张着嘴看着他。快斗这次直接从耳后红到了整个脸。但没等他想好怎么反应，银发的男人先是银发乱颤，接着撑在他上方直接笑出声。

“你饿了。”克里斯在快斗要扑上来之前开口，在陈述句的末尾去吻身下人的额角。

“起来洗漱吧，我们去吃饭。我会找个有钢琴的地方，为你完成当年的演奏。”他顺着向下去吻他的眼睛，唇间衔满了讨好和温情。

“……之后你要回去吗？”双唇相触间快斗揽着他的脖子，声音因为克里斯的舌头含混不清。

“是的，但我今晚会给你留一扇窗。你会来的，对吗？”

知道天城快斗就要回嘴“你刚说不能顺服于气氛或直觉，现在又趁机要我答应？”克里斯选择吻下去吞掉。夜莺有翅膀，所以他能在被将死时跳出黑白格子，落向最有利于自己的棋局。但犯规都有惩罚，科学家们遵守世间定则，作为代价，他亲手将为天城快斗编好捕获自己罗网，之后只待今晚他的玫瑰推开窗。

不过，他得在夜晚到来之前，准备好一枚合适的戒指才行。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢17-18赛季我美丽的火鸡女士Carolina Kostner在33岁竞技高龄还在自由滑重滑了《牧神午后》，构思的时候看了好几遍于是把曲子用了进来。


End file.
